


Fired

by ClockworkHobbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkHobbit/pseuds/ClockworkHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short about James and Lily's time after school/before the Order</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fired

James Potter had never been good at keeping his mouth shut. Some would see it as a good quality. Most wouldn't. It was what had made Lily hate him when they were younger, and why she loved him now. James had wanted to train as an Auror, Lily as a Healer. Both their jobs required extra training and exams, so they both had to get part time jobs. Crappy paying part time jobs.

Mr and Mrs Potter had passed away a year before, leaving James a large inheritance, which he was unwilling to use unless it was absolutely necessary. This was more often than James had anticipated. Lily had managed to get a waitressing job, not the best pay or the best hours, but she was good at it. James, on the other hand, had gone through various jobs, from bartending to cleaning, and he had not been able to keep any for longer than 2 weeks. 

Like most menial jobs, the people working them got disrespected, and James had never been good at keeping his mouth shut when someone was talking bad to him or someone else.

"Oh, mate, don't walk there, it's wet. I just said it's wet. For fucks sake I just cleaned that floor and you're just going to walk over it. Great, thanks, that's not another half hour of work for me now, is it? Oh wait, IT FUCKING IS YOU KNOB"

"Don't talk to her like that. She's clearly uncomfortable. What is wrong with you? You talk to her like that one more time and we're going to have a problem."

"I'd fuck your mother before I'd steal your lunch!"

These are examples of the last things James said in his previous jobs. They were all met with the same response of "POTTER! YOU ARE FIRED." And generally a very disappointed Lily. Apart from the time he stood up for the waitress. She was proud that time. But the rest of the time she was pissed.


End file.
